For Old Times' Sake
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Hermione is bored and all alone. She calls up an old name from the past, Draco Malfoy. They go out for a drink and get along better than they expected. He comes over to her place to ward off the oncoming Hangover. They fall asleep. What will Ron say?


All us Old War Heroes used to gather for drinks every Friday, and get totally wasted talking about the good, and not so good, old days

It was Friday. Hermione was bored out of her mind. _Ron was with that bitch of his. Or was it bitch number 2? Or number 3? Who cared? Harry was panicking over Ginny who was pregnant with twins. George was at the shop. Blaise Zabini was on a date with two girls at the same time—he'd decided that he should be completely honest this time… No one was left except Malfoy._ _Well, it was worth a try,_ she decided.

She dug out her old phone book. Flipping to 'D' she found his number.

She listened to the phone ringing -five-six- she'd given up hope —"Hello?"

She was so startled that she almost dropped the phone.

"Hello. May I please speak to Draco?" she asked politely, not recognizing the female voice. She momentarily wondered if it was a bad time, or if she could back out now.

"May I know who's speaking?" the voice asked.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she replied, seriously doubting her sanity.

"Oh. Well just a minute." _Honey, it's Hermione Granger for you _the voice called on the other side.

_Crap. It's his girlfriend. I hope I don't get him in trouble. _

"Hello?" a cool sophisticated tenor voice answered. Hermione couldn't believe her ears—since when had Malfoy sounded so-so damn sexy?

"Hey. Draco?"

"Hermione," he said, sounding genuinely surprised. "Long time no hear."

She smiled onto the phone. "Tell me 'bout it. How's life?" she half thought he would say something like, _er, do you have a point, cuz I'm busy… I'll call you back, next year or something. _

"Fine. Boring actually. Heard about you on the news the other day," he casually stated. She knew this was about as close as he could bring himself to a compliment.

She laughed. She couldn't bloody help it—it felt so good to be around someone so frank. "I could say the same about you, you savior of modern wizard-kind," she quoted Rita Skeeter. He laughed. "Hey, actually, I was wondering if you're free tonight."

Silence…

Hermione instinctively knew she had shocked him. She knew she was going to start blabbering. She couldn't help it. "I mean, if you want to come with me and get a drink, or something. It's totally okay if you can't—"

"I'd love to," he said, shocking her in return.

She grinned. She bet he was grinning too. "Meet you at the old club on that road?"

"Nah. Let's go somewhere else," he said. She knew he said this because he knew there were too many memories for her. She could get along with him…

"Thanks," she said, unabashedly. "Where to?"

"Well, there's this small wizarding place on the corner of Queens and Second. Can I meet you there?" he asked, asking her opinion genuinely—telling her he was okay if she wanted to go somewhere else.

"That sounds fantastic. 9?" She said, enthusiastic.

"Perfect. See ya there, 'Mione." He clicked the phone down.

The estrogen rush was already getting to her head. It wasn't like a date or anything, it was just that she hadn't met old friends for a long time.

-At 8:30-

Hermione decided she would go casual. She couldn't let him know she was desperate—or did he already know? Was he desperate himself? She shook her head and pulled on her favourite jeans and a red tee. As a second thought she dabbed on some lip gloss and powder.

-At 9:00-

Hermione had reached the place and she knew it by the customary crumbling walls that deterred Muggles from entering. She began to worry now. It had been over five years—how would she recognise him? So far, he had been a voice on the phone tied to a name from the past. She had no clue how he looked—but then, he was Draco Malfoy. No matter how old he got, he would always have his special feature-his hair. She had never seen such a shade of silver-blonde anywhere else.

Hermione continued worrying in her mind- now doubting any semblance of a brain in her being. What had compelled her to do this? What had she been thinking?

Suddenly, she saw a flash of silver blonde hair like an angel's halo. She gasped. He looked so different. He had shot up from his average 5 ft 9 inches. He looked a good 6 ft 5 inches tall. He was still as slim as he had been, but now somehow he looked slender and mature rather than scrawny. His eyes were his most breath taking feature- stone grey but warm as they smiled at her.

'Hermione, you look stunning." he said smiling as if he was happy to see her. She had never seen him smile. Back when they'd been younger it had been sneaky sly smirks and evil grins but never happy smiles. She smiled back like her lips knew how to. For a moment she was numb. Why was it like she'd met him as her best friend last night instead of an enemy across the room five years back?

"Draco, you look good too. It's great to see you again." She had just noticed that he was wearing a grey collared silk shirt and work pants. He instantly made her feel under-dressed.

'It's good to see you too. Shall we?" he asked, holding the rotting wooden door open for her. She slid past the narrow doorway, unable to avoid touching his arm as she entered.

A pretty young witch asked if they would like a table of two. Hermione knew that look on her face- it was the look all teenage girls wore when they contemplated the compatibility of a couple in front of her while at the same time imagining wild passionate sex with a hot guy-preferably from the above mentioned couple. She couldn't help but smile. Draco led her to a table in the corner and pulled out her chair. She thanked him. Since when had he been such a gentleman?

He grinned--finally like the old Draco. It made her more comfortable because now she was in charted territory. "So what happened? You have that look on your face-the one you have when you know something."

"You saw that young girl near the door? For one thing, she was contemplating ravishing you on the floor there and then," Draco looked shocked "and the second thing was along the lines of mentally matching our horoscopes to find out weather we'd be together in six years time or not."

He grinned and shook his head. "Girls..." She noticed he made no mention of the implication of them dating. "Drinks?"

"Yep," and she raised her hand. He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. She knew that when she raised her hand she meant she would be paying. She knew he intended to pay. She caught his glance and grinned. "I can't let you pay. I invited you."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's not over yet Granger..." She smirked. This would be interesting. "You've changed 'Mione," he said suddenly.

"I have?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, you have. I don't know how to describe it. It's like you've put on a layer of time" she gasped _did he just say she was old? _"But you're still there underneath. You're so subdued but when we talk I can see the Hermione who punched me in our third year and even underneath that- something I've never seen before."

Their drinks arrived and in silence, Hermione chewed her straw.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you or anything..." Draco said, hesitant.

"No! Of course not. I was just thinking. You're right. I've missed you. I haven't been able to be so frank and so honest with anyone for a long time. I appreciate it. Thanks," she confessed. He looked surprised.

After a bit--"So what's up with Weasel? Why are you here?" he asked, clearly struggling between curiosity and not knowing if it was appropriate.

She smiled if a bit sadly. "Weasel cheated on me with a girl from Beaubaxtons. Blonde, tiny, I'm-so-delicate-come-save-me-you-big-strong-man-you kind of girl."

Draco laughed. She could have slapped him--how could he be happy at her sorrow? "Don't get me wrong 'Mione, but I'm glad. He never deserved you. I mean, you could have got anyone in our year. You may not know this, but guys have a thing for strong women. Let's just say it's a kinky fantasy. Blaise Zabini was drooling over you for months- he was the one who sent you those roses on Valentines. Even though I was anti-granger because of your house and blood, I help but admit that I had quite a bit of a crush on you in our sixth and seventh years. You don't need weasel. He's not worth a tenth of you."

She blushed pink. He had made her forget all about Ron and everything bad about her life by just saying the words "I had a crush on you". How was she supposed to react to that? Could she tell him?

"Honestly," she reciprocated, "I had a massive crush on you at some point in the war and for a while after. I couldn't get you out of my mind. And since you complimented me so heavily and made me blush, I'll have to tell you that at one point in time or other a picture of you, preferably naked, passed through every girls mind.Girls couldn't get enough of you. You were, and still are a fantastic looker. I had a disturbing time with my room-mates who were highly hormonal and couldn't stop talking about the whole bad-boy thing going on."

He, to her surprise, blushed as well. Apparently, he hadn't known that.

"Now that we're done talking about stuff in our school years, tell me. What's up? Who was that who picked up the phone? It wasn't your girlfriend, was it?" Hermione asked.

He smirked. "Jealous?"

"Nah. Just hoping I didn't get you in trouble or anything," she said as casually as she could manage-he'd hit too close to home for comfort.

"It was my cousin. I didn't know I had a cousin till after the war. She came from America. She'd become a major target there- my aunt and uncle were murdered before she ran. We stay together with who ever is left from our clan." He sounded calm, but she could tell he was sad. She could understand. No matter how evil his father had been, he was his father, and nothing can replace that bond.

-3.5 Hours Later-

"Aw man. I'm going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow," Hermione giggled.

"Me too. I'm sorry I lied," Draco said

"I'm sorry I lied too."

_Flashback _

"_Ooh, Firewhisky… Goody-two-shoes Granger's become a big bad girl, huh?" Draco mocked. _

"_I could drink you under the table any day!" Hermione retorted. _

_He snorted. "On what planet?"_

"_Oh, you're on…" _

Now…

"Malfoy, come on. Let's go. I swear I saw a guy with three heads," Hermione said, tugging at his sleeve.

"You're just drunk," he dismissed it, "but whatever the case. Let's go."

Hermione raised her hand to call the waitress. This time, she noted that the girl only looked at her with moderate interest- knowing that they weren't together, but just very good friends.

"I'm paying!" he demanded.

"Oh really…"

"Yes really."

"I beat you in every subject, and I still can-eyes closed. I will hex you."

"Okay, tell you what. I pay, and you can treat me to a coffee when we're dying tomorrow morning," he said.

She peered at him. "Alright."

"I warn you," he said loudly, "I have expensive taste in coffee."

She grinned. "Alright Mr. High-and-Mighty. Just pay already."

He pulled out crisp bills from his wallet. She was minutely surprised that they accepted Muggle money and that he carried it, but knew better than to question. He stumbled out of his chair, and she tried to help him but wasn't much better off himself. His blonde hair fell into his eyes where he puffed at it at regular intervals. She couldn't resist the impulse to brush it aside, and he paused. They looked into each others' eyes and Hermione could just imagine a knowing gleam coming into the waitresses' eyes. He had beautiful eyes.

He looked away, breaking the almost-physical contact.

They helped each other out the door. She wasn't entirely sure that they were helping each other, but then again she wasn't entirely sure of much anymore and she wasn't complaining about his hand around her waist.

It was late- around 12. The streets were deserted. She was happy about that, because the next morning she wasn't entirely sure but she had a faint recollection of them staggering through the streets singing at the top of their voices. Whatever the case, she remembered this.

"Hey Draco. Come over to my place. I'll make you some coffee and we can talk," Hermione suggested. It occurred to her belatedly that the statement had many implications. But at the time she didn't care.

"Are you sure? I'm still holding you for coffee tomorrow morning," Draco said suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't matter. You're not getting designer coffee at my place, but I'm relatively sure it'll help ease the headache tomorrow morning," Hermione said, knowing she'd won.

"Thank you," he said, curiously. She could tell he was wondering why she was being nice to him.

"It's what friends do, Draco," she replied to his unspoken question.

They had reached her place. She was fumbling for her keys when he asked quietly, under his breath, as if he hadn't meant for her to hear in the first place, "Is that what we are? Friends?"

She pushed the door open, glad for her habitual neatness. The house was presentable. Her heart stopped for a moment when she heard the question. He either meant that he had thought they were more, or didn't want to be friends with her at all.

"What on earth do you mean?" she demanded, unable to look him in the eye and walking straight into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home," she called as a second thought. She had just pulled out her coffee maker when she realised he'd ignored her and followed her after pulling off his shoes.

She couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was doing at her house with a shoeless drunk man who looked like an Angel, whom she wanted to ravish there and then. By the way, that was the alcohol speaking.

He propped himself up on a counter and passed her the beans and sugar. "I mean," he said, "Are we friends? On what grounds can you say that?"

Hermione sighed and old insecurities which had been born because Ron left her popped up again. "I'm sorry if I forced you into doing anything. You can leave if you want…"

He growled exasperatedly. "'Mione why do you always take things so personally? I didn't mean it that way. Don't be so worried. I'm not leaving till you kick me out the window. I was just asking- when did we become friends? I mean, the last I remember we were enemies sitting across the room…"

She smiled- she couldn't help it. Hadn't she herself said something along the lines earlier?

"Draco I think we became friends when we were enemies across the room. I know this sounds a bit insane but I feel like I know you so well, like I've known you for a long time or something. I really can't explain it. I couldn't care less. All I know is that I feel more comfortable around you than around anyone else in this world and that makes you my friend because that's what friends do." She paused to take a breath. She knew she made no sense at all, but he seemed to accept it.

"I thought I was the only one," he mumbled and smiled. This time she pretended not to hear.

She poured out two cups of coffee and dropped in 2 cubes of sugar each. Passing one to him, she led him to her living room. Instead of sitting across him, this time she sat beside him. Hesitatingly, he put his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione pulled out a remote and turned on the T.V. and was surprised to see the astonishment on Draco's face. Apparently he'd never seen a T.V. before.

"Are they really little people in the box?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course not! It's a picture. Err. I'm too drunk to remember how it works." And he laughed. It was okay again.

They chatted and drank coffee and watched T.V. until she fell asleep.

Draco suddenly felt a warm pressure on his shoulder. Hermione's head had slumped over onto his shoulder and her golden brown curls tickled his neck. She was beautiful; he couldn't understand why that Weasel had left her. He could grow to love this woman. As a matter of fact he wasn't sure he didn't already love her. She was the only person who made sense when she was seriously stoned.

He paused, thought and pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on hers and fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Ron and Harry slammed into the house. "'Mione! Wake up! It's Molly's birthday—" Harry yelled. They stopped shocked when they entered the living room to see two heads from over the back of the sofa; one covered in soft blonde hair and the other in thick glossy brown hair.

They exchanged a look. She wasn't sleeping with anyone, was she?

Harry risked it and walked over, sighing in relief when he saw both bodies fully dressed and gasping when he saw Malfoy's face. Ron looked shell-shocked. Harry couldn't help but snap "What? You were the one who left her."

"You can't still be upset about that? It's been a year!" Ron hissed angrily.

"You destroyed her."

"Well, apparently not…"

Just then Draco woke up. "Oh dear god. Hangover from hell. Urgh." He shifted and let Hermione's head rest on the side of the couch before getting up.

Suddenly he saw Harry and Ron. He stopped in his tracks. "Wait. Are you here, or am I still drunk?"

"We're here. And we're waiting for an explanation," Ron demanded.

"Well it's none of your god-damn business. I suggest you leave before she wakes up. Now if you'll excuse me, I need coffee before I die," he said walking straight into the kitchen. Harry agreed, actually. He just followed Draco and Ron followed him.

"Draco, are you going out with Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco laughed bitterly. "Nah. I'd be lucky if I could. She's freaking amazing."

Ron gasped. "You raped her?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I did not sleep with her. Even if I did is it your business? She's an amazing person. I've never met anyone whom I feel so comfortable with. She makes sense even when she's drunk."

Harry asked, "Drunk?"

"Do I hear someone in there, Draco?" came Hermione's voice from outside. She stumbled in, hair in a mess. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry and Ron. To Harry she smiled. Ron, she ignored.

"'Mione, did you get drunk?" Ron demanded. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione turned to him. "First, my name is Hermione. You lost the right to call me 'Mione. Secondly, it is none of your bloody business if I got drunk. You're not my mother, Weasley."

Harry quietly pointed out, "It's Molly's birthday."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I have her gift."

"You already got her a gift? You remembered?" Ron asked scathingly.

"Yepp." Hermione said, offering no further explanation.

Draco hid a smirk in his sleeve.

"Oh dear god," Hermione suddenly moaned. "Hangover."

Harry chuckled. He pulled out a tube of potion. "Here ya go," he passed it to Draco. "Put a drop or so in your coffee."

"I don't think I can take this anymore. I can't stand to see you whor—" Ron was cut off by Hermione slapping him. Both Harry and Draco disguised a laugh as a cough.

"Please leave."

Ron left.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm on your side, 'Mione and if he's your friend, then I'm on your side too, Mal-Draco. Party's tonight. See ya there. You too, if you want to come Draco," Harry said, before wishing them a good bye and leaving.

Hermione sipped her coffee. She felt better already. She felt someone looking at her. She turned to look at Draco. "What?"

He didn't say anything. He put down his coffee cup and cupped her cheek. She pressed her warm face into his cool hands. She could have imagined it, but she felt him trembling.

Before she knew what was happening, he had kissed her. He tasted like bittersweet coffee, Firewhisky and a little like apple cinnamon and chocolate. She'd never been kissed quite like this before. He'd deepened this kiss and had pushed her gently against the counter. He did what he'd been dreaming to do since last night, and gently nibbled her lower lip. She made a little gasping sound into the kiss, and he smiled. Almost simultaneously running out of breath, he pulled away.

She didn't meet his eyes and turned around to place the coffee cup on the counter. _Damn,_ he thought, _Malfoy charm running rusty._ He failed to notice the cup trembling furiously in her hands. She took the cup away from him, prying it from his tight fingers. She then did what he least expected.

She kissed him. His fingers curled under her chin and for the first time she realised what his mouth felt like. His teeth grazed her lips and she felt hopelessly happy, a light floaty feeling in her stomach.

It had never been like this with Ron. There hadn't been this—just this. She really couldn't describe it. Her heart thudded furiously.

He pulled away, smiling into her hair. "So," he asked. "What next?"

"Want to go to Molly's birthday tonight?"

"Is that a date?" Draco smirked.

"Dare I say, it is," Hermione grinned in return.

He kissed her again. "For old times' sake, sure."

I'm not happy with the last line, but oh well. I think I like the rest of the fic. One of my longer ones, at 11 pages. REVIEW!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
